1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of communication accessory devices, and more particularly to user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion sensing devices can detect movement. Motion detection systems can include radar systems, video camera monitoring systems, outdoor lighting systems, and medical diagnostic systems. Motion detection systems generally include a sensor which converts a physical signal into an electronic signal. The sensor performs the task of capturing the signal and converting it to a suitable format for processing. A motion detection system can include a processor for interpreting the sensory information and identifying whether an object has moved.